Last To Laugh
by RadicalRae
Summary: When you're left starstruck by the laughter of a stranger, that's when you know it's supposedly true love. / a series of drabbles connected in absolutely no way. Requests are open.


**That moment when people try to insult your writing style on a ditzy one shot but it just makes you laugh. Honestly, it's like criticizing a sketch that is marked as never finished.**

 **Anyway, I have one of these for almost every fandom I'm in, decided that I might as well do one for HP. If you know a pairing/idea, have no talent for writing and want to see it written send in a request. My only condition is that I won't write an adult with a child, incest, or anything meant to demean someone else. I will write OCs, but only if I thinking can do them justice.**

 **The first is an idea/request Au by a friend. Blatant Fred Weasley x Draco Malfoy, with background Ginny x Harry.**

 **X X X X**

If Fred thought hard enough, he could pin the blame on his meddling little sister. It was her fault that he had to show some new student around the campus and that they had to meet in some frilly cafe that served hand brewed coffees and teas. It was her fault that this newbie had eyes of sterling silver and lips the soft pink of a petal, or that he had blond hair so pale that it looked white under the florescent lights of the cafe. Yes, it was all Ginny's fault that this stranger had a perfect smile and perfectly straight teeth and long eyelashes and delicate hands.

What he couldn't quite blame on Ginny was the way his stomach went into knots when the stranger looked at _him_ and _smiled_ like he was a _miracle_ instead of a far too gangly redhead wearing shabby hand-me-down clothes.

Fred found himself stumbling on his words and unable to string a sentence together, and the beautiful stranger only arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. Fortunately, he only looked amused and a little exasperated. Just as the Weasley managed to get out a sensible hello and take a seat without tripping, he noticed the smudge of color on the blond's fingers, light blue standing out on pale skin.

While his gaze stayed on that bit of color, the blond introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, setting his coffee to the side and shuffling his papers into a much neater pile before sliding it all into a vanilla folder. The whole time brown eyes tracked the movement of those frustratingly thin, long fingers until they once again clutched the Styrofoam coffee cup.

"I'm Fred Weasley. What's your major? Er, I mean, have you chosen one yet? I mean, you don't have to choose one o-or tell me I'm...sorry." But his rambling only made the blond shake his head, petal pink lips pursed in a soft line that was neither a smile or a frown.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. I have two majors, art and teaching. My father wanted me to take a business major, but I figured I'd be better off where I have talent."

"Sounds reasonable enough. Both me and my brother are going for business degrees, we wanna open our own shop after we graduate." Fred wasn't staring as Draco sipped his coffee. He really wasn't. Nor was he watching the way Draco tucked a rebellious blond-white lock of hair behind his ear.

"What kind of shop?" The blond tilted his head, lips turning upward into a slight smile. It was enough that the redhead felt his chest tighten, like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. It took him a very long moment before he could answer.

"O-oh, um, a joke shop. Sort of like a toy shop but funnier?" This time, Draco actually laughed and all of the air just sort of left Fred's body with one big whoosh. Before he could even think of putting himself back together, Draco was standing up and swinging his bag onto his shoulder. He held a smartphone in one hand, and his smile had turned into a scowl.

Fred thought it looked just as good on him as the smile had.

"I hate to cut this short, but there's some trouble with a friend. Hope to see you again - say hi to the weasel and Ginny for me."

"Oh, er, ok. See you later?" Draco simply nodded and left, leaving Fred to try - and fail - not to follow the graceful strides he took and those ridiculously long legs that definitely did not make him want to drool.

X X X X

"You weren't there! He has these eyes a-and hips and legs and this amazing smile and just...fucking hell, good god I've lost it! George hit me." Fred tugged at his hair, scowling down at his identical brother. Said brother was too busy laughing to help his twin and his rather sudden crush on some pompous rich brat...Ron's description of him, not Fred's or Ginny's. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Draco still called Ron Weasel, a nickname that had stuck from High school. Though, many insults were traded between the two...

Back to the situation at hand.

Ron had stomped off to the kitchen, George was on the floor, Ginny was sitting on the couch, and Harry had settled down next to her, holding one of her hands in both of his.

"Well, you know, you could always just ask him out. I mean, he was a bloody git when we went to school, but he's obviously changed if he didn't make fun of your joke shop or anything. And he and Luna are friends now - and you guys know how she is." Harry supplied helpfully, though it failed to make Fred feel better.

What if Draco hadn't changed? What if he was only being polite, like rich people with manners did? What if he didn't like Fred back at all? What if he thought he was weird or stupid?

"What if he's not into redheads?" Was what came out of his mouth. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, then turned their combined gaze to the twin not laughing. There was a knock on the door, and for a beat there was silence in the Weasley living room.

"Well, how about you ask him anyway? The worst he'll do is say no or maybe, just maybe he'll say yes. Excuse me, I think that's my friend that's coming over." Ginny slid from her seat, giving Harry a peck on the cheek before she left the room. There was the sound of "hello"s and "how are you"s from the front entrance.

Fred sank into a chair, staring in dismay at the ground. George had finally stopped laughing, and was now just very giggly and he obviously found this all quite amusing.

"What am I gonna do? I couldn't talk without comparing his eyes to silver or his hair to the sunlight! Curse you, Draco Malfoy, why do you have to be so goddamned cute?"

"Well, I could blame it on genes..." And there he was, one slender hand on his hip, a bemused sort of smile on his face and eyes gleaming. There was mischief and scheming lurking in those grey depths, the kind that made Fred flush the color of his hair.

"D-Draco! What are you doing here!?"

"Ginny and Harry invited me to come over for dinner. My family don't live near here and I'd rather not eat alone...do you really think I'm cute?" Well, fuck, Draco was smiling and peering up at him through long eyelashes just barely darker than his hair.

"I very nearly killed myself by tripping over my own feet when I saw you in the cafe. Yes, you're cute. Would you go out with me?" Behind him, George burst into hysterical laughter and Harry had smiled and shook his head, and behind Draco, Ginny was grinning alongside Mrs. Weasley.

Needless to say, Draco said yes.


End file.
